Vegas
by Enjoi88
Summary: AU. Olivia is a school teacher who visits Vegas for the first time with her colleagues. Is it true that what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas and is that a good thing or not. Mainly Olivia POV. A little smut.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Pope reached out her hand from under the comforter to turn off the alarm that went off at 5.45 every weekday. A minute later, she was sitting up, drawing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them. She wasn't in a hurry, this was her time to gather her thoughts, meditate or prepare for the day before the second alarm goes off. She thought of the zilch, zero, nada number of thoughts she had gathered in the past few weeks.

" _Might be better off sleeping_ "

Turning to the bedside table she picked up her journal and checked the last entry.

" _No shit, it's been 3 months_!"

She had thought it had only been a couple of weeks but 3 months! The only thing her mind has been on when she wakes up in the morning is her pure loneliness. Sometimes waves of loneliness and aloneness cascades over her, it literally knocks her back into the bed. And its wasn't about sex, of course that important but the familiarity of another person casually touching her, getting her favourite flavour of ice cream from the store as a surprise or welcoming her home from the most boring job ever. The worst part was she didn't know how to solve and that made her feel so helpless and she hated that.

She picked up a pen, determined to write something.

" _I'm an English teacher for heaven's sake_ " she mutters after hovering over the page and writing nothing. She stared at the pen with contempt " _I will not be defeated by your $3 self, hmmph_!" and started writing.

 ** _July 15 2016 6.04am_**

 ** _"Cowards die many times before their death, the valour never taste of death but once._**

 ** _Olivia stop dying today_**

 ** _Live for God's sake!"_**

A single tear rolled down her cheek onto the page and she swiped it away with her arm smudging some of the words

She closed the book and returned it to the table then shut her tear filled eyes as she sat thinking. Such a long way away from who she wanted to be, a Pulitzer winning investigative journalist on the Washington Post and now she is just shaping young minds in high school. Calling it shaping is even a stretch, they didn't want to be shaped so every lesson was a monumental task in gaining and keeping their interest. Soon she got out bed to follow her well-worn routine to get ready for work.

At 7.15, Olivia exits her car and heads for towards the entrance. Abby, the biology teacher's car was pulling in causing Olivia to quicken her steps. Abby was way too much for her liking, too loud, too crass, too everything she didn't like. She was always trying to get Olivia involved in all the social events she organises for all the teachers. She'd never been to one and she was glad she hadn't, there were many stories of drunkenness and one-night stands among colleagues whispered after each one. A car door slam shut and she could hear footsteps running towards her. It would be too obvious to break into a run, but that what she wanted to do. Olivia did not look back even when she heard her name being called.

"Olivia! OLIVIAAAA wait up"

She had no choice but to stop now and wait for Abby to catch up.

"Were you ignoring me? I can't be ignored".

" _See what I mean, Abby is shameless_!" Anyway before I could answer she leapt into her speech. There was something about getting my ear checked and then I tuned out. I couldn't get a word in even if I tried. Seriously, she talks so fast, all I know is whatever she wants I'm not getting involved. Then everything went silent, Abby was now looking at me expectantly. " _I don't know what she's said. What was the question? What was the best non-committal answer I can give_?"

"Errrm"

"Will you do it? 4 o clock today. Please Olivia?" she was now pleading.

My mind was racing. " _4 o clock was too early for an event. Maybe preparation for her class project. It's got to be school related, right_ ".

"Ok. Yes"

Abby screamed. I mean a real shrill,' pierce your ears' scream.

"I can't believe it. Oh my god. You said yes. I thought I'll have to make a pitch all day. That's fabulous. We'll get to know each other so much better. We only see each other at staff meetings. Honestly where do you hide yourself at lunch?"

I didn't bother trying to answer because I know she isn't waiting for one. True to form, Abby continues without a pause

"I'll give you more details in the break. If I don't see you before the end of the day, pick me up from my class at 4". She starts walking and looks back and screams.

"Vegas baby! Woo Hoo!" she shouts.

"Vegas? Abby, wait. Vegas?"

She looks back and waves.

" _Vegas! With Abby? I can't go to Vegas. I don't want to go to Vegas with Abby"._ I'm panicking now. I start controlling my breaths. I realise I can catch Abby in the first break and explain I can't join this Vegas thing. Problem solved.

First break came and I match off quickly to the staff room. Quinn Perkins, the principal's secretary, was the only person there and she smiled broadly at Olivia which was disconcerting. They don't really talk apart from the normal hello, hi.

"Olivia I'm so glad you are coming to Vegas. I didn't think you'll be interested I'm really looking forward to us getting down." Then she came over to me and hugged me. A little bit awkward, I tapped her on the back a couple of times. She releases me and follows me as I go to the coffee machine.

"Have you ever been?"

"Err…no. You?"

"Yes! It always a blast. The clubs, pool parties and the men. You are into men right? Not that there's anything wrong if you bat the other way" she hastily adds.

"Men. I'm into men". _Not that I've had any in the past 2 years,_ I mused.

I made a coffee and sat in a chair two seats away from where Quinn was sitting when I came in. "Abby got such a great deal at The Venetian. Check out the pool" she brought out her phone and showed me the webpage. I agreed it looked great and I love swimming. I usually have lunch with the librarian in her office so I haven't been in the staff room for a while. I notice a poster for a Vegas trip and people have written their names on it to show interest. Seems like a lot of staff were going.

Harrison, the maths teacher walked in.

"Hey Olivia, I understand you are coming to Vegas." He starts to moonwalk. "I can't wait to see you shake your thing".

I smile back at him and nod. Luckily his phone rings and he starts chatting.

Before long, 4 more people have been happy to hear I was coming. I swear there must an underground staff radio that I haven't been given access to. When Abby arrives I knew I must catch her before she started one of her long and loud conversations with someone. I leapt up and caught her by the door. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room into the corridor nearly bumping into Jake the history teacher as he was coming in. I was in a hurry, I didn't hear his apologies or respond to it.

"Abby, about Vegas, I can't…" In my mind's eyes I began to see what I wrote in my journal this morning. Was I being a coward? Surely I don't need to go to Vegas to be brave. But isn't it brave to step out one's comfort zone. All these thoughts are whirling around my head. What to do?

"You can't….". Abby prompts me,

In that instant it's all clear to me.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting me. How much do I owe you?" I ask, my mind's made up now. It's an opportunity. Nothing ventured nothing gained.

"Don't worry about, Martha dropped out at the last minute and its non-refundable". I made up mind to give something to Martha and thanked Abby again.

"So I'll follow you home at 4 to pack, leave your car and you'll follow me to mine. Then we'll get a cab to the airport" she nods at me, urging my agreement too.

"That's great. I'll see you later". I turn to return to my class and realised my bag is still in the staff room. I pick it up but find Jake blocking my path to the door.

"I hear you are coming to Vegas".

" _They must hook me up to this grapevine. And is the whole freaking school going"_ I just nod to Jake, he doesn't exactly look happy about it. I have had little to no contact with him. To be honest, he seems to harden his face at me all the time. Anyway, he's always flirting with a member of staff and there has been rumour of a fight between 2 teachers over him. Obviously if I had the connection to the grapevine, I'll know the full details. I'll grant that he is fine.

" _Getting side-tracked now, Olivia"_. I look up and he is staring at me with the greenest eyes on God's earth. If only he didn't have so much contempt in them. Nothing positive was in those eyes towards me.

He leans in to whisper in her ear "I hope you are a less uptight there, its Vegas after all".

I didn't let it show how much that stung, after all I haven't so much has had a conversation with him. What's he pissed at me for? My smile was tight but I answered, " _Depends on the company, doesn't it?_ ". I didn't wait to hear his response.

Abby and Olivia got to her house around 4.20 and Abby basically made herself at home immediately. She started the coffee machine, brought out the sugar bowl and didn't return it back into the cupboard. She left the spoon she used on the counter. She pulled out almost all my clothes out of the wardrobe to find outfits for 2 days. She was worse than a damn toddler, totally messy. Nothing was good enough for Abby and she wasn't good at listening. If it wasn't short or clingy it was no good. She wished we were the same size for the umpteenth time, she's tall to my petite figure. Finally, I left her in the room to resolve it while I tidied up the house.

"Liv!" she hollered.

I rolled my eyes and went back in the bedroom. It was chaos in there, I can't even begin to fix this before we leave. She had chosen 2 dresses for the evening and a bandeau to go with skinny blue jeans. My special lingerie was packed too, for when "I get lucky", her words not mine. She also got me a dress to wear to change into now and no use arguing with Abby, she just doesn't listen. A floral dress, short in front and a tail behind. She totally loved my shoes collection though.

"Your swimsuit was just abominable. Sorry Liv no other word will do. Although disgusting, ghastly and horrible come close". She threatened to take me shopping when we return. I'll confess that I didn't hate the idea that much.

"Don't be so rude. There's nothing wrong with them".

"There are shops in the hotel, we'll get something tomorrow before we get to the pool. Toiletries?".

"Done"

"Then we are good to go. I always thought we'll get on Liv. I never see you at lunch time? You have a secret lunch spot? No, I would have heard about it".

And that's how we walked out. Her talking, me following and no response required.

Her house was very homely but so messed up, clothes everywhere but at least she was very efficient in getting changed. We were in a cab to the airport within 20 minutes. The rest of the group were already waiting. I got talking to Harrison and he was just funny. We both came from Chicago so it was nice talking about some old haunts while waiting for the flight number to be called. There were 9 of us going so I didn't think I'll be stuck with Jake. He was looked so striking with his blue chinos and white shirt. Either way. he was glued to the music teacher's side anyway. The way she was fluttering her eyelashes I'm surprised they didn't all fall off.

"Imma bounce if the club Abby chooses is playing some rock shit" Harrison vows and I laugh out at that. I look up to see Jake's eyes boring into me. I check my dress, maybe I'm inadvertently flashing, no I wasn't. It seems this guy just hates me and now I don't care. I glare at him, then I stick out my tongue at him and look away. Harrison is asking about my type of music.

"I like RnB, hip hop and pop but I cannot resist dancehall.

Harrison starts cackling loudly, everyone looks our way. "I knew it. I knew it girl" pointing at me. He leans in and lowers his voice "You freaky! All the quiet ones are freaks. Gimme five". I can't help but laugh with him and slap my palm into his. The flight number is being called and we get up to board.

As I approach my row, there's no mistaking Jake in aisle seat with mine in the middle. I put up my hand luggage up in compartment and then reluctantly turn to him. I totally dread sitting with his judgey face for the journey. Not sure sticking my tongue out was a good idea now.

"Excuse me, can I get in". He makes to get up but music teacher, I've forgotten her name, comes over all fake smiles.

"Hi, my seat is next to Harrison I thought you might want to swap as you get on so well". _Praise the Lord. Yes Lord, I believe!_ mentally doing a jig.

I quickly leave to find Harrison, happy to spend time with someone who at least likes me. Harrison is a massive gossip, by the time we landed I knew who had slept with who in school and who was crushing on who. I felt like I've been a stranger in my own school. A couple of times Jake looks back at us and frowns. I feel like I'm disappointing him and I shouldn't really care but for some reason I do.

After checking in, we agreed to meet in the lobby at 10pm to hit one of the clubs. I was lucky, Martha had insisted on a room on her own so I wasn't sharing like some others. I had a quick shower, repacked my ponytail and wore the jeans and strapless top with 4-inch-high heels.

I heard the knock at the door and Abby walked past me into my room once I opened it.

"Yes! I've got taste. This is Abby Whelan and I approved of these clothes". We both fall on the bed laughing. Seeing that it was really her choice, she was bound to approve.

"On to the makeup, I brought mine just in case. Sit on the chair, just need to do your eyes". A few minutes later, my eyes are now smoky black with a tinge of silver. I couldn't help myself, I hugged Abby. I was actually having fun and it beats being at home.

"I knew we were going to get on. One of this days you'll tell me who made you go Mother Theresa". Her face looks sombre as she continues, "you know I want you to release your inner bitch right. Believe me when I say a good dick will cure a lot of ails".

"Abby!" My cheeks feel hot.

"It's true. A dick is like a daily vitamin or the sixth veg, well meat really, in your 6 a day. You think better, focus is sharper and your day is sweeter. But we don't crap where we eat"

I frown, not sure what she means

"Harrison. Not worth it".

"Oh no no no". I said. "Harrison? He's like a brother to me, cousin. No, third cousin removed" and we both laugh. "No going off with anyone without telling me first and same with me. Ok?"

"I'm not going with anyone but ok" I promised. When we appeared in the lobby, everyone was waiting and I was silently pleased with the reaction, they were definitely impressed. Even Jake for a fleeting moment appears to do a double take but who knows what he was thinking. It occurred to me all this could also mean I've been dressing rather drably they are shocked to see I scrub up well. I shake off the thought and get into the spirit of things. Abby had us at a rooftop nightclub. Everyone hit the bar first and got a few shots in before moving to the dance floor. I wished I joined them as it ended up being just Jake and I left. We didn't talk although he kept staring at me which must be what's causing butterflies in my belly. I can't look at him without feeling very warm and fuzzy. I lose my train of thoughts. It happened in a staff meeting when the principal was asking about planned trips. Once he started talking, I got caught in his deep voice, I had to be shaken to see it was my turn. It made me seem like I wasn't interested in the meeting. I know I have been actively avoiding him at the school. I want to be seen as a teacher not a schoolgirl and that's difficult when he is around. I glance at him and see he is staring at me. Seriously didn't they teach this guy its rude to stare. In the end, I felt compelled to say something.

"I'm guessing you can't dance". I berated myself instantly, that was so rude.

He smirked at me. "Because I'm white? We should test that theory out. You are probably too stiff anyway. You act like a nun, thinking you're better than everybody".

"You've been waiting a while to say that" That hurt but I refuse to cry in front of this neanderthal. I stare stoically everywhere but his direction. I can see Abby kissing someone's face off on the dance floor. When Harrison appeared out of the dance floor and came to pull me up I was ecstatic.

"Your tune." Heads high from Mr Vegas is playing but I would have got up for Meatloaf, anything to get away from the jerk.

Harrison leads me to the edge of the dance floor and holds my waist with my back facing him and me facing Jake. I focus above his head and start swaying. Once I get into the groove I start grinding into Harrison and he's going low with me. I match up with his moves, although I feel rusty the music carries me. The song changes and its Beenie Man, the whole floor erupts screaming. I'm pleased to see Jake getting up and out of my line of view, but I soon changed my mind as he is heading towards us.

He taps Harrison on the shoulder and he lets him cut in. Jake gets behind me and holds on to my waist. My movement slows to shuffling of feet but Jake starts dancing. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in closer to him and then Sean Paul, Gimme the light starts. I resume my dancing moving in tandem with Jake. I feel every sinew and ripple of his chest. His hand across my waist sets off a heat spreading along my body. I close my eyes and give in to this mess that I like. I haven't felt this for a long time. Everything seems to fade away and I'm only away of us and the music while I grind my butt right into Jake. I can feel his hardness pressing into me and I don't feel embarrassed. It feels right.

The music changes and the tempo shifts. Slow jams! Is it wrong to love this moment so much? Jake turns me to face him and pulls in back into him. I can just about get my head into the crook of his neck thanks to my heels. My chest is pressed tightly into his. Robin Thicke lost without you is playing and Jake is singing into my ear.

 **I'm lost without you**

 **Can't help myself**

 **How does it feel**

 **To know that I love you, baby?**

His words are seducing me. I feel his desire and I reciprocate these sentiments. That is when I knew I was sleeping with this guy tonight. I have never been affected by a man this much in my life and if he really hates me, he's not showing it anymore. Besides whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. It doesn't count. I was on fire on the dance floor and I think he felt the same. I could hear his breathing catch whenever I move my hands through his hair. The songs were a sign to me, I'll take any confirmation I can get. So when the next song was Babyface Every time I close my eyes, a song I learnt in my mum's kitchen over cooking. It was yet another sign. This time I sang it to him.

 **And every time I close my eyes  
I thank the lord that I've got you, yeah  
And you've got me too (You've got me too)  
And every time I think of it, I pinch myself cause  
I don't believe it's true yeah  
That someone like you loves me too yeah **

I felt him twitching against my stomach. I held on to his neck and kept singing into his ears. I felt his mouth on my neck and when the song ceased, all I felt was his mouth and hands. Not sure when my hands got to his ass but I was pulling him closer to me. By the time Maxwell came on with Lifetime I was sold.

 **I can let my life pass me by  
or I can get down and try  
work it all out this lifetime  
work it on out this time  
I can let it all pass me by  
or I can get down and try  
work it all out this lifetime lifetime.**

I'm not going to be a coward and I am going to try today. I looked up to Jake and found him staring straight at me, with eyes the colour of deep forest pool, deceptively calm with whirlpools of intensity lurking beneath was looking into mine and what I saw made me shiver. It swiftly became too much. What was I thinking? I've been alone for so long. I'm not the girl grinding on a guy I work with in a club. I needed space. I pulled away from his arms.

"Excuse me" and I staggered towards the bathroom. The queue was too long, I look around but the rooftop club did not afford much privacy apart for some strategically placed plants. I hurried there but couples had already discovered the place as a making out spot. I headed for the exit, past the bouncers into the small building housing the elevator. Privacy at last. I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. I want Jake so much but common sense is not cowardice, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to be the topic of gossip. And what does it all mean? A one-off or something else? I can't do this. I look up as the exit door opens from the club side and its Jake. I can see so much in his eyes and I can't hide my feelings from his gaze. He needed me and I needed him.

He was in front of me almost in a flash and lifts my chin up. His face descends to mine and just this one kiss lights a fire in her I can't contain. I moan into his mouth, and he releases my mouth to kiss and gently bite my neck. Olivia did not care anymore at this point. My leg was already curled around his and grinding herself back into him.

"Liv. Oh Liv. We have to move". I shook my head in disagreement.

"The elevator". I looked up from this hazy spell and saw the elevator number was rising. He pulled my top back over her breast, I didn't even know I was bare-chested. Shit! I'm owned. I'm mortified at how I lost control and start brushing imaginary lint off my trousers.

"Liv" and he hugged me closer, resting his forehead on mine. And that's how we stood not caring who came through from the elevator. Our breathing evened out till we were exhaling and inhaling in sync. I was connected to someone who I wanted to be with and he was with me. It was like a slice of heaven, I knew that wasn't easy to come across.

"Let's go" holding my hand.

"Ok". I smiled back at him "Give me a minute". I went back in to tell Abby I was leaving but she was still kissing someone's face off. Harrison was at the bar with a girl hanging on to his every word, I went over and asked him to look after Abby. He looked over to find her before he nodded.

"Are you ok? Where are you going?"

"Just back to my room, I'm fine".

"Gimme your phone" I did and he added his contact.

"Call me if you need anything". I smiled in gratitude but I knew I didn't need anything except the history teacher with biceps of an Olympian waiting just behind the exit doors. Music teacher was eye-balling me from the dance floor but I didn't care. I smiled back and left.

The journey back was a blur, all I felt was his hands everywhere. I know I was groping him too but he was definitely more handsy. I'm sure he can draw a map of my body to the last detail. As soon as we enter my room, he pushes me back into the door and makes light work of my top. He stops me from taking his pants off but I loosen the first 3 buttons of his shirt and rip the rest.

The noises coming out of my mouth are foreign to me, wanton, growling and moaning sounds. I can't help it. I feel like I'm about to climb the walls. His hands slip to my jeans, He undoes the button and zip but struggles to pull it down.

"Olivia" he growls "please take off your jeans or I'll tear it off". When I bend down to take off the offending apparel, he starts kissing me making the task take longer than necessary. He licks and kisses me from the top of my spine till he reaches the top of my butt at which I leapt back up. Ok, bite me I've not totally flipped, there's still a prude in me!

He is laughing at me and I'm smiling back. He places his lips on mine and whispers, "promise me" and he waits.

I giggle, "what?". I hate gigglers and I, Olivia Pope giggled.

"Promise first"

"O. K. I promise"

"No trousers or panties tomorrow"

"I can do that" I sigh into his mouth before kissing him with everything I've got.

And right there against my hotel door, Jake kissed me from my head, slowly trailing down my neck, kneading and kisses my breasts, trailing his way to my belly button. I am going to get a headache from the way the back of my head keeps hitting the door but for now I can only feel what Jake is doing. I'm anticipating, no, I'm craving his mouth on me. It's been a desert down there for 2 years and now it's a monsoon. I feel his breath first on my clit and I stop breathing. I can't breathe even if I tried.

"You are so beautiful" he murmurs against my folds and his tongue starts to work furiously up and down my slit. I'm going to die! I'm going to freaking die. I'm hollering and screaming. My feet are not steady, he is keeping me upright by holding onto my hips. His tongue is dipping in and out of me. Now he is added his fingers to the mix.

"Cum on my face, Liv" My eyes are rolled back in my head, he really should license those lips and before long I was coming all over his face. I clutch his hair and the other palm pressed against the door. He drank me up completely. The tremors shudder through me and my legs give way and I start sliding down. Jake picks me up and takes me to the bed. I hold on to his neck and can't let go kissing his eyes, cheeks, ears everything my lips can reach.

"Jake" I mutter over and over. I'm in trouble. I can't leave this guy, he can't leave me.

"Promise me" his hand touching my already sensitive clit.

"Oooooooh god, I promise".

He laughs, "you didn't ask what you are promising". He dips his finger in and I suck in my breath. Oh yes, I am dying tonight but it's going to be a good death!

"I still promise. What am I promising?"

"This pussy" palming me "is mine. You can't touch it without my permission and no one else can touch it but me"

"I promise, only if it works both ways" I reach down and rub his dick from outside his trousers.

"I promise". He gets up and I watch him discard all his clothes.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait"

"I don't want you to" and he plunges into me.

"Jesus" he says through gritted teeth.

"O my god"

We both went to church when he started moving because we both called the heavenly being that night. He was filling me up and I was touching the sky. It was electrifying. My body was charged up and I moved in unison with him. He possessed me but I wanted more, I needed more.

I pushed against his chest, he stopped and pulled out.

"You okay?" he asked in confusion.

I turned around and get on all fours. "Oh Liv" he groans. I feel him at my entrance and I can't wat for him to push himself in. He doesn't, he runs his dick up and down my slit. I keep bumping myself back to get him in but he doesn't take the bait.

"Jake" I plead impatiently.

"Who does it belong to Olivia"

"It's yours Jake. It's yours" I pledge.

"Don't forget it" he enters me and I swear I feel him up to my diaphragm. I drop to my elbows and my head hits the pillow. This deepens his thrust, pain and pleasure blitz me with every lunge. He holds to my waist guiding my movement and I swear I feel like a ragdoll. I had already lost control and when I came hard for the 2nd time I lost my senses too. I was speaking in tongues. Jake came with a cry, exploding inside me and falling back onto the bed, taking me with him. We were still connected and I scoot even closer to him. My walls still clenching and unclenching around him. We lay still as out bodies strove to recover from the climatic aftermath of our lovemaking.

"I knew you were special when I first saw you. Your hair was pulled into a ponytail and you had on this whitish top and a black pencil skirt. I've never seen as ass so perfect before or since". On that note I couldn't stop laughing.

"I thought you hated me".

"I thought you were being snobby. You never respond when I talked to you. It wasn't so bad when you weren't talking to everybody. Then at the airport you are laughing it up with Harrison" he said pouting.

I climbed onto him and kissed his chest. Then I lean over and suck his lower lip.

"I belong to you now" I state when I let him go.

"And don't forget it" he wraps his arms around her and turns them over till she is under him.

"You are so god damn beautiful" and she trembles at his adoration. He looks at her as in awe of her and when he kisses her breasts she moans.

"I really need a shower"

"Hmmmmm". Still kissing her breasts. "I'll give you one".

And he pulls me up and carries me to the bathroom and when we return, every surface and orifice has been cleaned by Jake. He dries me up and put me to bed naked as a jaybird. He joins me shortly after and pulls me close to him, entangling his legs in mine. I feel like I had been sleeping with him like this forever. We were both fast asleep in minutes.

At dawn, I woke up lying almost fully on Jake. Even in my sleep I couldn't get enough of him. I start kissing on the corner of his mouth. I take his earlobe in my mouth and suck. I was pleased to hear him groan. His strong arms were the gentlest things I've felt on me. He is definitely the handsy one, he roamed over my body freely. Touching and caressing every part of me, setting my skin on fire.

"You are so beautiful, so perfect". He touches me so reverently and when he looks at me, I really believes I am the most beautiful person he's ever seen. That gives me so much confidence, we take turns being on top and worshipping each other's body. I love all his hardness and the contrast against me. I curve my fingers into his and keep hold of him for as long as I can. He moves slowly and deliberately and when he enters me, I arch myself into him, welcoming him deeper. Everything is still for a while, he reaches up to my face and caresses me. I stare into these stunning green eyes and I see his kindness and something else. I don't want to consider what it is. I move my hips and he start moving very slowly in and out of my core. It feels spiritual, like my soul is touching his. When I found my release, grasping his ass to feel him better, he watched me come apart and his guttural moan announced his climax later on. I cried on his shoulder. He was beside himself trying to soothe me but I convinced him I was very happy and we soon fell asleep again.

Until I heard the knock on the door. Then Abby called my name. I vaulted out of bed and started grabbing his clothes scattered across the room. He woke up and watched me with a puzzled look. What was wrong with this guy, can't he hear Abby at the door? I'm very stressed now getting rid of all the evidence.

"Get up" I whispered harshly.

"I'm coming Abby" and I put his clothes in the bathroom. I nod towards the bathroom and he is looking at him like he doesn't speak in nods.

"Jake can you go in the bathroom please" I hissed at him.

His eyes cloud over, I can see the anger shroud him, but I'm not thinking about that now. I get a bathrobe and shut the door of the bathroom behind him before I get the door.

Abby bounces in, "why did you leave so early? Some football stars, that should be soccer starts since they were from England came to club. It was buzzing. The men were fit! Hmmmm! You missed out. You could have brought one her to end the drought".

Can she not smell the sex in the air? I can and I am embarrassed by it. At least the robe is hiding all manners of sins at the moment round my neck and chest.

"Tonight I promise I'll stay longer. I had fun though".

"I heard you were dancing with Jake. Stacy was most upset. At least he didn't go back with you, I heard he left with someone from the club or she will have the trombone section sit outside your class for rehearsals. The bitch doesn't play with Jake".

"She can have him". I thought I heard a sound from the bath and immediately went to the coffee machine to fiddle with it, making more noise from my nervousness.

"It's already 12.30, we need to get your bikini. I can wait for you or you can meet in the lobby in 30 mins. I have 2 cabanas booked. Which reminds I need to put you in the WhatsApp group. That way you'll….".

"I'll meet you downstairs" cutting in before she goes off tangent. "30 minutes I'll be done". I get up and move towards the door but Abby still remains rooted to the same spot. This girl cannot take a hint.

"We are getting the most itsy bitsy bikini ever for you. Show off some curves, you agreed to get a dick this weekend".

I didn't really agree to that but I want her gone. "Ok, that's fine. 30 minutes in the lobby". Oh god Abby please just go.

Finally she leaves and I wait for Jake to come out but he doesn't. I open the door and he is leaning against the sink fully clothed and furious. If this was a cartoon, there will be puffs of steam coming out of his ears like a train steam engine.

"Jake? I just…"

"She can have me?" His voice is low, emotional and very cold.

"No of course not. That's not.."

" **SHE. CAN. HAVE. ME**? You planned to get a dick and she can have me".

"I didn't mean that. I just didn't want us to become the gossip."

He puts on his shoes and checks his pockets. Then he starts searching the floor till he finds he key card which must have fallen out of his pants. He is muttering all kinds of swear words and totally ignoring me.

"Olivia, congratulations on your first of many dicks this weekend. Happy hunting." And he walks out.

If I am honest, I know I didn't think we would have anything beyond last night, I'm never that lucky but I didn't think it will end with me being the bad guy. Whatever else happens I need to rectify this. I decide to get ready before Abby returns and vow to fix this with Jake as soon as possible.

True to form Abby insisted on a barely-there bikini which I put my foot down to. The next option was still revealing but better than the lacy think with scraps of material covering her bits. She got a sundress to go with it and went back into the changing rooms to put them on after paying.

Abby led them through security to the two cabanas next to a full pool party. Harrison was rubbing sun cream on someone's back while Quinn lounge on another check in a polka dot one piece that showed her figure off.

"Hey, wait up. I'll join you. Too much PDA going on here". She picks up her bag and the bowl of fruit and follows them. Quinn goes for the sofa with Abby and they just plonk all their stuff down.

"You ready". Abby asks, pointing to the pool.

"Abby I ache all over".

Her eyebrows furrowed quizzically at me. "You left early and slept late, why are you tired".

It's been a while since I've had a late night Abby. Just bear with me". I hope that works, but it sounds lame to me. Then I see Quinn wink at me as if she knows my secret. I smile uncertainly at both of them and thankfully they left me to join the party. As I lay down, the weight of the day and night catches up with me. My body is tired from Jake's energetic lovemaking and my mind from worrying about how to fix things.

I doze off for a few minutes until I feel a shadow fall on me. I blink my eyes open to see Jake settling in next to me silently. He takes off his shirt and his chest seems to mock me. So familiar yet so far away. I know exactly what's underneath his trunk, and its taunting me.

Not sure what to say, I keep thinking of something clever to say to break the ice. He takes the lead after a while, without looking at me says, "that's a lot of dick ready for you, I'm surprised you are not in there".

I don't have an answer, nothing clever comes to mind. When I start to talk, my voice is small and unrecognisable.

"I was raised by a single mother and she was the best mum in the world. She worked hard, got me into swimming, ballet and reading. When she saw I loved making up stories, she got me into creative writing. I wanted to be a journalist and she made sure I got the grades, didn't get distracted. I came from school one summer and her boyfriend was living there. She'd just gone to the work when he came into my room. I was lucky, she'd forgotten her lunch and she heard me screaming at him to get off him".

"Liv"

"Let me finish. Anyway she got him off me, packed off his stuff same day and stayed with me. But she never looked at me the same. I heard her on the phone crying, no sure where she was going to find another good man. My aunt asked if I was dressed provocatively. I mean I was in my pyjamas but blame the girl. Anyway that was the last time I saw my mum, I could feel her blaming me and people talking about me in the neighbourhood like I was a slut. I'm sure that's when I changed my style. I'm saying this just to let you know I cannot be the subject of the gossip. I just can't be the slut or whore. I just can't be that".

I raised my hands up to stop him from coming any closer. "Don't. I'm sorry I wasn't ashamed I just didn't want people to talk. And Abby told me to get a dick I didn't agree with her.

He gets up anyway and sit on the edge of my deckchair. "Turn over".

I turn over and lay on my front. He picks up my sun block and starts rubbing it on my back.

"Anyway how do we sort out custody now". I ask him

"Custody of what".

Well since you own my erm vajajay and I own your dick. How can I use mine if we are not talking?"

His laughter rumbles out of him".

"You can say dick but not pussy" he slips his finger into my bikini top and rubs my nipple. "Say the word"

"I can't"

With his body shielding us, he moves his hand into my pant, and his finger grazes my clit. I involuntarily lift up to give him better access by it increases my suffering.

"Olivia, your pussy is very wet. You are positively dripping"

"I thought it was yours" I mumble, his fingers creating havoc sliding back and forth between my legs.

"Yes its mine and before you and anyone else touches it, you have to ask my permission". He withdraws his fingers and licks them off with me groaning beside him.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you explain and we can go at your pace. I get it", with that he returns to his chair. I get up to join Abby and Quinn, the air is too thick with tension and I'm lost for words.


End file.
